Un amour enivrant
by Oneechan-no-baka
Summary: ( Roméo a dans ce One-Shot environ 10 ans avant les évènements de l'île Tenrou ). Sept ans ont passé après Acnologia. L'intêret que porte Roméo à Natsu n'a pas diminué durant toutes ces années. Il en finit même par développer des sentiments à l'égard de Natsu. Roméo fait tout son possible pour gérer ses sentiments mais ceux-ci sont en train de le consumer...


Un autre long One-Shot !

Personnage d'Hiro Mashima.

~...~~~~...~~~~~...~~~~...~~~~...~~~...~~~

Stop ! Avant de lire, je tiens à rappeler que ce one-shot contient un LEMON ( relation sexuelle entre personnage ) et qu'en plus, il s'agit d'un YAOI ( romance entre deux hommes ) ! Donc clairement, si c'est pas votre truc, ne lisez pas, surtout si c'est pour à la fin venir se plaindre en commentaire ! Je veux pas d'insulte ou d'homophobe ! De plus, ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire où vous pourrez sautez le lemon, étant donné que le one-shot devient de plus en plus chaud au fur et à mesure !

Je me permets aussi de rappeler que Roméo n'est pas un petit garçon dans ce one-shot, mais qu'il a dix-sept ans. ( au cas où certain n'aurai pas lu le prologue. )

Sinon, à part cela, pour les autres qui n'ont pas de problème avec le yaoi et les lemons... Bonne lecture ! ;3

~~~~...~~...~~~...~~~...~~~~...~~~

Un jeune garçon observait le paysage au loin en pensant à une personne qu'il admirait énormément, et qu'il ne reverrait sûrement pas de si tôt...

~~...~~...~~~...~~

Sept ans plus tard ~ An 791 :

Pour Roméo, Natsu avait toujours été un model. Depuis tout petit, Roméo avait pris Natsu comme un exemple à suivre, bien que cela n'est jamais réellement enchanté son père, Macao. Néanmoins, avec le temps, son admiration s'était amplifié. Après l'attaque d'Acnologia sur l'île Tenrou, Roméo avait bien cru perdre Natsu à tout jamais. Ces sept années de solitude avait été terrible pour Roméo et lui avait fait prendre conscience de quelque chose : il aimait Natsu bien plus que ce qu'il croyait, même s'il avait du mal à reconnaître cela. Il se sentait un peu coupable de ressentir ces choses à l'égard de Natsu. Et ça ne s'était pas arrangé après le retour des membres de l'île, et surtout le retour de Natsu.

Cela faisait à présent déjà quelques heures que les autres étaient de retour et Roméo n'avait pas encore eu vraiment la possibilité de parler à Natsu. Il se contentait pour le moment de l'observer de loin. Il n'avait pas du tout changé : Natsu était resté le même. Même sa joie de vivre était intact. Natsu croisa soudainement le regard de Roméo qui le fixait. Celui-ci détourna en vitesse ses yeux, un peu gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Natsu se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Roméo. Une fois à ses côtés, il prit place en face de lui.

_ Alors Roméo ! Comment ça va ? Demanda Natsu.

_ J-je vais bien Natsu-nii. Bégaya légèrement Roméo.

Natsu observa Roméo et vit que quelque chose semblait le tracassait, à la façon dont il se tenait.

_ Tu en est sûre Roméo ? L'interrogea Natsu.

_ Natsu-nii... Je... Roméo s'arrêta un moment. Il respira un bon coup puis repris la parole, en regardant droit dans les yeux Natsu.

_ Natsu-nii, tu m'as manqué... Avoua finalement Roméo, les larmes au yeux.

En le voyant ainsi, aussi vulnérable, Natsu en fut ému. Il fit quelque chose qui surprit au plus haut point Roméo ; Natsu le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Roméo était en état de choc. Sa respiration s'était coupé au moment même ou les puissants bras de Natsu l'avait encerclé. Une sensation plaisante s'installa progressivement en lui. Un pur moment de bonheur. Ce fut à cet instant que Roméo comprit que son amour pour Natsu dépassait totalement le stade de l'amitié. Il se rendit au fait. Il était irrémédiablement amoureux de Natsu.

Au loin, Macao vit son fils dans les bras de Natsu et fut soudainement soulagé. En effet, Macao avait bien compris que l'absence de Natsu s'était fait pesante pour Roméo et puis surtout, que cela l'avait fait atrocement souffrir. Apaisé, il retourna à sa conversation avec son vieil ami Wakaba.

Natsu s'éloigna doucement de Roméo.

_ Tu as vachement grandis Roméo ! Faudra qu'on s'affronte un de ces jours ! Sourit de toutes ses dents Natsu.

_ Aye Natsu-nii ! Lui répondit avec enthousiasme Roméo.

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent finalement et allèrent rejoindre leur camarade qui les attendaient.

Le lendemain, Roméo se rendit à la guilde de bonne humeur. Cela faisait des années que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Il se sentait bien, détendu. En entrant dans l'édifice, le jeune homme chercha du regard celui qui ne cessait de le hanter jour et nuit, mais il ne le vit pas. Roméo se rapprocha du bar où se trouva Mirajane.

_ Bonjour Roméo. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

_ Très bien, merci.

Mirajane vit Roméo regardait dans tout les sens à la recherche de quelqu'un. Elle comprit rapidement de qu'il s'agissait.

_ Natsu ne va sûrement pas tarder à arriver. Sourit Mirajane.

Il remercia la barmaid tout en rougissant légérement, puis commanda un verre d'eau. Un quart d'heure plus tard, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent pour laisser entre Natsu accompagné de Happy. Le visage de Roméo s'illumina soudainement ou plutôt, jusqu'à qu'il vit derrière Natsu, la présence d'une autre personne n'étant autre que Lucy. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table puis commencèrent à discuter tranquillement. Roméo voyait les deux jeunes gens rirent devant lui. Une sensation détestable s'installa progressivement en lui. Il eut une boule au ventre ; il se sentit mal. Sa gorge lui piqua et son coeur lui fit horriblement mal. Il eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui marcher dessus. Roméo préféra détourner le regard, trop blessé pour continuer. Cela n'échappa pas au regard de Mirajane qui fit un sourire en coin, heureuse de sa nouvelle trouvaille. Roméo se leva de son siège et décida d'aller se promener. A l'instant où Roméo passa au côté de Natsu, celui-ci vit son regard effondré. Il ne quitta pas des yeux Roméo quand il sortit de la guilde et que les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

Roméo était assis sur un banc dans le parc. Le vent venait lui caresser les cheveux. Il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Malheureusement pour lui, sa conscience ne sembla pas coopérer. Le visage souriant de Lucy et Natsu ne cessait de passer en boucle dans son esprit. Il décida donc de fermer les yeux mais très vite après, il sentit une main puissante se poser sur son bras. Cela le fit sursauter. Il se retourna en vitesse et lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Natsu, son coeur rata un battement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul Roméo ? Demanda Natsu.

_ N-natsu-nii ! R-rien, je me reposais juste... Bégaya Roméo.

Tout à coup, Natsu rapprocha son visage de celui de Roméo et ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Roméo se mit à rougir violemment : son coeur cogna dans sa poitrine. Ses membres se raidirent sous le regard de Natsu. Un doux frisson s'installa de même en lui. Un peu trop bon même. Il fallait à tout prix pour le bien de Roméo, que Natsu s'éloigne.

_ N-n-natsu-nii ! Roméo vit que Natsu ne cilla pas, alors il s'éloigna lui-même. Néanmoins, il ne put aller très loin car les mains de Natsu attrapèrent ces épaules.

_ Roméo, je te regarde et je sens qu'il y'a quelque chose de bizarre avec toi ! Donc, j'ai trouvé une idée pour te remonter le moral : ça te dirait qu'on parte en mission rien que tout les deux ? S'enjoua Natsu.

A l'entente de la proposition de Natsu, le visage de Roméo s'illumina. Il était plus qu'enjoué à l'idée de se retrouver seul à seul avec Natsu.

_ Aye Natsu-nii ! J'aimerai beaucoup ! Sourit pleinement Roméo. Natsu ne put que lui rendre son sourire.

_ Et bien, on part cet après-midi même ! J'ai déjà trouvé une mission où on doit tuer des monstres qui détruisent une forêt dans le nord du pays. Puis c'est bien payer ! Expliqua Natsu.

Roméo fut surpris de la rapidité à laquelle tout aller, mais il en fut aussi très heureux.

_ Et bien, on a plus qu'à préparer nos affaires et se rejoindre à la gare Natsu-nii !

_ Yep ! A toute Roméo ! Sur ces paroles, Natsu s'empressa de rentrer chez lui. Roméo décida d'en faire de même. Après tout, c'était sa toute première mission en tête à tête avec Natsu, et même, sa toute première mission avec l'homme qu'il aimait...

Au alentour du début d'après-midi, Roméo courut pour arriver en vitesse au lieu de rendez-vous qu'il s'était fixé avec Natsu. Il arriva finalement à la gare où il y vit Natsu qui l'y attendait. Il se hâta d'arriver à sa hauteur. Il était en sueur et tentait de reprendre son souffle.

_ Natsu-nii ! D-désolé du retard ! Mon père ne voulait pas me lâcher avant d'avoir vérifié que je n'avais rien oublié ! Dit Roméo en tentant de retrouver sa respiration.

Natsu le contempla, ou plus particulièrement, contempla une goutte de sueur qui faisait son chemin jusqu'à son torse. Celle-ci était encore plus visible car en effet, Roméo avait un style vestimentaire semblable à celui de Natsu, donc il ne portait pas de chemise. Natsu fut subjugué par cette goutte qui faisait son chemin sur le corps musclé du plus jeune. Se rendant compte qu'il commençait peut-être à un peu trop fixé le corps de Roméo, Natsu préféra détourner le regard. Roméo n'avait pas remarqué le moment d'égarement de son ami, bien trop occupé à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

_ J'ai déjà acheté les billets, on peut donc monter dans le train. Annonça Natsu en essayant de paraître le plus sobre possible.

Roméo fut surpris de constater que Natsu n'avait pas de crainte à monter dans le train alors qu'il avait le mal des transports.

_ Wendy a utilisé son sort sur moi. Déclara Natsu pour répondre à la question muette qu'il devinait de Roméo.

Les deux jeunes gens s'avancèrent et montèrent dans le train. Ils prirent une place au calme, assis face à face. Il y avait peu de monde. Le train démarra à peine quelques minutes après. Natsu contempla le paysage puis en se retournant pour discuter avec Roméo, il vit que celui-ci s'était endormie. Il l'observa alors. En le regardant, il repensa à ce qu'il avait fait ce matin. Sa tête qui avait été si proche de celle de Roméo. Roméo avait vraiment grandit. Son visage était devenue beaucoup plus virile, de même que sa voix. Son corps aussi avait subit les changements du temps. Néanmoins, et c'est avec plaisir que Natsu constata que Roméo continuait toujours de l'appeler de la manière affectueuse qu'il utilisait plus jeune ; ce fameux « Natsu-nii » qui lui réchauffait toujours le coeur. Roméo comptait beaucoup pour Natsu. C'est pour ça qu'il avait pris l'initiative de l'emmener en mission pour voir si celui-ci irait mieux parce que Natsu voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Tout d'abord, il n'était pas venu le voir autant qu'il l'aurait fait dans le passé, quand il était revenu de ces sept ans sur l'île sacré de la guilde. Cela l'avait un peu contrarié, mais surtout chagriné. Alors, il espérait vraiment rattraper le temps perdu maintenant. Natsu se leva et s'assit au côté de Roméo. Il posa la tête du jeune homme sur son épaule pour éviter qu'il ne bascule sur le côté ou en avant. Puis après, il ferma les yeux lui aussi, près à s'endormir vu le long trajet qu'il y'avait avant d'arriver à destination. En plein sommeil, Natsu et Roméo ressentaient tout deux une douce chaleur les enveloppaient...

Le train commença à ralentir son allure. Roméo émergea doucement de son sommeil. Il sentit sa tête se reposer sur quelque chose d'un peu ondulé, puis comprit que quelqu'un était à ses côtés. Roméo se releva en vitesse lorsqu'il comprit que l'épaule sur laquelle reposait sa tête, ne pouvait être que celle de Natsu. Il rougit, l'odeur naturelle de Natsu s'étant imprégné en lui et venant lui chatouiller les narines ; une odeur si masculine. Roméo en fut tout retourné. Il se rendit compte que malgré toute son agitation, Natsu ne s'était pas réveillé. Natsu avait un visage si mignon quand il dormait. Roméo ne put s'empêcher de rapprocher sa main de son visage. Il frôla la crise cardiaque lorsque les yeux de Natsu s'ouvrirent subitement. Il rangea en vitesse sa main, ce qui n'échappa pas à Natsu.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Demanda Natsu.

_ R-r-rien ! Juste une bestiole que je chassais. Mentit Roméo.

Natsu ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais il ne put prolonger ses réflexions : le train entra en gare.

_ Bon, on est arrivé. S'enthousiasma Natsu.

_ Mais on pourra rien faire aujourd'hui ; on est déjà le soir. Annonça Roméo. En effet, Natsu regarda l'extérieur et vit le soleil se coucher.

_ Natsu-nii, il nous reste plus qu'à aller voir le client pour l'informer de notre présence.

C'est sur ces paroles que Roméo et Natsu prirent chemin en direction de la maison du client. Le trajet de la gare à la maison du commanditaire ne fut pas très long. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une grande bâtisse. Roméo s'avança pour toquer à la porte. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une servante vint leur ouvrir la porte.

_ Oui ? Pour qu'est-ce donc ?

_ Nous sommes de Fairy Tail. On vient ici en mission. Répondirent Natsu et Roméo.

_ Pouvez-vous me montrez vos marques ? Interrogea la servante.

De suite à la demande de la jeune femme, Roméo et Natsu montrèrent leurs marques respectives sur leurs bras. La demoiselle s'écarta finalement de l'entrée et fit signe aux jeunes garçons d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle demanda aux mages de la suivre. Elle les conduisit dans un long couloir où se trouvait au fond une porte. Devant la porte, elle fit attendre les mages. Elle toqua et entra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Peu de temps après, la servante ressortie de la pièce et fit entrer Roméo et Natsu. La pièce était immense. Au centre se trouvait un grand bureau derrière lequel reposait un homme âgé de la trentaine d'année. Il se leva à l'entrée des mages et se rapprocha vers eux pour les saluer.

_ Bonjour. Je suis le maître de maison ; monsieur Akazuki. C'est moi qui vous ai envoyé une requête pour chasser des monstres qui sont présents dans la forêt qui se trouve juste derrière ma demeure. J'y tiens beaucoup à cette forêt. Elle me provient d'un héritage. C'est pour cela que j'apprécierai vraiment que vous vous occupiez du problème au plus vite. Raconta monsieur Akazuki.

_ Nous acceptons votre requête. Déclara Roméo.

_ Bien ! Il se fait déjà tard, donc vous pourrez logez ici pour la nuit et puis demain commencer votre mission. Informa l'hôte de maison avec un sourire.

Sur ceux, monsieur Akazuki demanda à la jeune femme toujours présente, de conduire les mages dans leur chambres. Elle s'exécuta de suite et ramena les mages vers une pièce.

_ Je suis désolé, il n'y a malheureusement que cette chambre en disponibilité et elle ne contient qu'un seul lit. Avertit la jeune servante.

En effet, Natsu et Roméo entrèrent dans la chambre et virent la présence d'un lit avec à peine deux places. A cette vue, Roméo ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir légèrement. Voilà qu'il devait dormir avec l'homme qu'il aimait, pensa t'il. Voyant peu de réaction chez son camarade, Natsu s'empressa de rassurer la jeune femme.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, c'est parfait pour une seule nuit. Notifia Natsu.

La jeune femme s'abaissa alors par politesse, et sortit de la pièce, non sans les avoir avertit qu'elle viendrait leur apporter leur dîner plus tard. Natsu et Roméo se retrouvèrent donc seul. Natsu s'avança vers lit où il s'y posa.

_ Hmm ! Il est super moelleux ! Tu devrais essayer Roméo ! Conseilla Natsu. Celui-ci, un peu trop gêné, se dit qu'il fallait mieux qu'il se rafraîchisse un peu les idées.

_ Heu, je vais plutôt prendre d'abord une douche. Déclara Roméo.

Il fila à la salle de bain où il s'enferma à clé. Il respira un bon coup : les émotions de Roméo s'agitait énormément. Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la baignoire. Il alluma le jet d'eau froid et calma grâce à cela son esprit. Cette douche fut très réconfortante pour Roméo.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Roméo finit enfin sa douche. Il était habillé, et prêt à attendre le repas. Il sortit de la pièce et retourna à la chambre où s'y trouvait Natsu qui regardait le lacrima télévision. A la vue de Roméo, Natsu se leva et décida d'aller lui aussi prendre une douche. Une dizaine de minute après, la porte toqua. Roméo alla ouvrir et vit la servante, avec une table contenant un repas. Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer tandis qu'elle posa le tout devant leur lit. Elle s'en alla par la suite en prévenant qu'elle viendrait chercher leurs plateaux plus tard. Roméo la remercia et referma derrière elle quand elle sortit. Roméo vint se poser sur le lit puis décida qu'il fallait appeler Natsu.

_ Natsu-nii ! Le repas est arrivé ! Cria Roméo pour que Natsu l'entende.

De suite après, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un Natsu vêtue uniquement d'une serviette autour de la taille. Roméo retint son souffle. La vue du corps musclé de Natsu ne laissait pas du tout Roméo indifférent. Bien au contraire, surtout quand une partie de son anatomie se contracta douloureusement. Il détourna de suite le regard. Le voilà qu'il était dur comme de la pierre... C'était bien sa veine ! Natsu, bien trop affamé, ne se rendit pas compte du malaise dans lequel il mettait son camarade. Il s'avança et s'installa au côté de Roméo.

_ Bon bais j'attaque ! S'emballa Natsu en s'attaquant à un pauvre morceau de poulet.

Pour Roméo, devoir manger à côté de Natsu alors qu'il était habillé d'uniquement une serviette se révélait impossible.

_ N-natsu-nii ! Tu risques d'attraper froid si tu t'habilles pas correctement ! Rougit Roméo.

_ Mais non t'inquiètes ! Tu oublies que je suis un mage de feu ! Rigola Natsu.

Mission échoué pour Roméo. Visiblement Natsu n'était pas décidé à porter des vêtements ! Au grand malheur de Roméo. Il décida donc de manger en essayant de ne pas trop virer son regard vers son camarade. Ce fut l'un des repas les plus difficiles qu'il soit pour Roméo. Il crut bien s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises. Surtout lorsque son ami fit couler sur lui de la sauce qui tomba jusqu'à ses pectoraux et qu'il nettoya négligemment. Il aurait bien aimé le nettoyer de sa propre bouche, en usant de sa langue qu'il aurait fait descendre doucement sur le corps de dieu de Natsu. Et surtout, il serait partit dans une profonde extase en entendant son camarade gémir doucement sous la tâche qu'il accomplissait...

_ Roméo, Roméo ! S'écria Natsu.

Celui-ci venait à peine de remarquer que son ami l'appelait depuis déjà un bon moment. Il tourna en vitesse la tête vers Natsu, en tentant au plus vite d'extraire tout image perverse de son esprit. Quel embarra ! Pensa Roméo. Le voilà qu'il se comportait comme un pervers ! Son amour pour Natsu était en train de le consumer. Il commençait même à le désirer ! Il décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'endorme au plus vite.

_ Natsu-nii, j-je vais me coucher. Annonça Roméo exténué.

_ Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué ! Reposes-toi surtout, on en aura bien besoin pour demain ! Le conseilla Natsu.

Sur ces paroles, il s'allongea dans le lit tranquillement, en tournant la tête dans l'autre sens pour ne plus avoir à voir Natsu. Natsu pendant ce temps-là, avait appelé la jeune servante qui était venue débarrassé le tout, puis qui s'en était allée. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et Roméo sentit une présence prendre place à ses côtés. Il constata que Natsu avait finalement mis un pantalon et il en remercia le ciel : si en plus celui-ci dormait sans rien... Roméo préféra à peine y penser. Cette nuit-là, Roméo eut bien du mal à s'endormir. Mais ce qu'il ne sut pas, c'était qu'une personne qu'il n'appréciait que trop, eut du mal à trouver le sommeil lui aussi...

Le lendemain, Roméo se réveilla le premier. Il partit prendre sa douche, se prépara puis se dirigea vers Natsu.

_ Natsu-nii ! Faut se réveiller !

Il ouvrit les yeux de suite, puis se leva et s'étira. Il partit faire les mêmes actions que son ami venait de faire quelques minutes plus tôt. Pendant ce temps, la servante toqua à la porte et entra avec un petit déjeuner qu'elle posa dans la chambre. Elle ressortit par la suite et retourna à ses occupations. Natsu sortit de la salle de bain, habillé et vint s'installer auprès de Roméo. Ils mangèrent tranquillement. Une fois le déjeuner finit, ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de monsieur Akazuki. Roméo toqua à la porte, puis il l'ouvrit lorsque Natsu et lui entendirent un « entrer » à l'intérieur de la pièce.

_ Monsieur Akazuki, nous partons pour la mission. Informa Roméo.

_ Très bien, n'hésitez pas à venir m'informer lorsque vous aurez finit la mission. Sur cela, bonne chance ! Les avisa monsieur Akazuki.

Après cela, Natsu et Roméo sortirent de la pièce, et s'en allèrent de la maison. Une fois dehors, ils prirent direction à l'arrière de la demeure, où se trouvait la forêt. La forêt s'annonçait hyper grande...

Cela faisait maintenant déjà quelques heures que Natsu et Roméo marchait à la recherche de possible monstre mais pour l'instant, les recherches ne menèrent à rien.

_ Hmpf ! Je suis fatigué et je commence à avoir faim ! Geignit Natsu.

Roméo n'était pas pour le contredire. Il était vrai que lui aussi commençait à faiblir et surtout le sommeil se faisait doucement présent. Pour dire aussi, il avait peu dormit la nuit dernière.

_ Raah ! Moi je veux me battre ! Et puis surtout, je veux voir comment tu te débrouilles maintenant. Se plaignit au début Natsu, puis finit-il par sourire chaleureusement en observant Roméo.

_ Aye Natsu-nii ! Sourit de toutes ses dents Roméo.

Soudainement, la terre se mit à trembler violemment. Plusieurs présences se firent ressentir. Natsu et Roméo se mirent en position de combat et ils eurent raison : en effet, une bonne vingtaine de créature se rapprochèrent vers eux.

_ Bon bais Roméo, tu vas finalement pouvoir me montrer tes capacités dès maintenant ! S'extasia Natsu.

Roméo hocha la tête. Il y'avait de quoi faire. Les deux jeunes s'élancèrent finalement. Ils enchaînèrent attaque sur attaque. Les coups de poings fusaient ainsi que les coups de pied. Natsu s'occupa de deux monstres qu'il pulvérisa rapidement grâce à son attaque du souffle du dragon de feu. Roméo de son côté, venait de se débarrasser d'un autre monstre à l'aide d'une de ses attaques de feu. Pour les deux jeunes gens, la partie semblait gagné d'avance. Néanmoins, ils se rendirent très vite compte de leur erreur : les monstres avaient plus d'un tour dans leurs sac ; ils s'amusaient à faire tourner en rond Roméo et Natsu, les épuisants ainsi très rapidement et bientôt la partie de plaisir, se transforma en calvaire. Natsu et Roméo se mirent dos à dos. Tout les deux le souffle lourd.

_ Faut qu'on en finisse rapidement ! Se mirent d'accord Natsu et Roméo.

Ils repartirent à l'attaque. Il devait à présent rester une dizaine de monstre. Roméo décida de prendre d'attaque trois monstres. Il se concentra pour créer assez d'énergie pour pulvériser les trois monstres d'un coup. Il réussit son coup. Malheureusement, en reprenant son souffle de l'attaque qu'il venait de lancer, un monstre à son arrière en profita pour l'attaquer dans le dos et ainsi l'affaiblir.

_ AAARGHHH ! S'écria Roméo.

A ce moment, Natsu tourna la tête en sa direction et vit un spectacle horrible ; le dos de Roméo était écorché profondément et saignait abondement. Après l'attaque qu'il venait de subir, Roméo tomba au sol, trop épuisé pour tenir debout, et s'évanouit rapidement.

_ ROMEO ! Hurla Natsu.

Natsu fulmina. Il fit son attaque la plus puissante et finit par anéantir tous les derniers monstres présents. Il posa un genou au sol après cette attaque qui lui avait pris beaucoup d'énergie, puis se dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer et qu'il devait s'acquitter de l'état de Roméo. Il se précipita en vitesse à son chevet. Il le prit dans ses bras et tenta de voir son état.

_ ROMEO ! REPONDS-MOI ! S'inquiéta Natsu.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, il le porta en le mettant sur son dos, puis courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à la maison, pour que Roméo puisse être soigner. En face de la maison, il toqua bruyamment et détruit presque la porte. La servante ouvrit en vitesse, se demandant pourquoi tant de raffut. Derrière elle se trouvait monsieur Akazuki.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle à Natsu.

_ Vite ! C'est Roméo ! Il est gravement blessé ! Appeler un médecin ! Brailla Natsu.

La servante s'exécuta de suite à la demande de Natsu tandis que monsieur Akazuki escorta Natsu jusqu'à leur chambre où il put installer Roméo sur le lit.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea le maître de maison.

_ Il s'est prit une attaque par derrière. J-je n'ai rien vu venir. Culpabilisa Natsu.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, un médecin entra dans la pièce précédé de la servante. Il s'approcha de Roméo et examina son dos.

_ Ça va, la blessure n'est pas trop profonde. Je vais juste lui faire un bandage, le temps que ça cicatrice. Je vais aussi vous passer des médicaments qu'il devra prendre, parce qu'il a une forte fièvre par contre. C'est le choc de l'attaque qui a dû le mettre dans cette état. Expliqua le médecin en même temps qu'il finissait de le soigner.

Après quelques formalités de plus, le médecin sortit de la chambre, raccompagnait par le maître de maison et la servante. Natsu avait décidé de veiller sur Roméo. Il avait le front ruisselant de sueur et s'agitait dans son sommeil. Natsu pris place sur une chaise à ses côtés et l'observa en silence. Natsu avait bien cru perdre la tête lorsque son ami avait été touché. L'idée de penser qu'il puisse arriver ne serait-ce qu'un malheur à Roméo... Natsu se sentit mal rien qu'à cette réflexion. Il ne put prolonger ses pensés plus longtemps car des bruits provenaient en direction de Roméo.

_ Aaah... Aaaahhh...Hmmm... ! Gémissa Roméo en s'agitant de toute ses forces.

Natsu fut troublé. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Roméo pour le stopper afin d'éviter que celui-ci ne s'épuise plus. Roméo ne cessa pourtant pas ; il respirait fortement. Natsu se sentit tout chose. Il y'avait cette sensation étrange au fond de lui ; il se sentait presque excité de le voir s'agiter autant. Il décida de donner à Roméo le médicament prescrit par le médecin qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Natsu dû tenir fortement Roméo lorsqu'il lui passa le médicament en bouche, ainsi que l'eau. Il le serra ensuite fortement dans ses bras, le temps que le comprimé fasse effet. Progressivement, Roméo se calma de plus en plus, et il finit par retrouver un sommeil paisible. Toute agitation de sa part avait disparu. Natsu se releva alors doucement, et vit un Roméo si calme, comme si rien ne s'était passé il y'avait quelques minutes... Comme s'il n'avait pas gémi... Il se réinstalla correctement sur sa chaise, puis mit sa tête entre ses bras. Il préféra s'endormir. Les quelques dernières heures l'avait épuisé émotionnellement. Puis surtout, il tenta de refouler une douce chaleur qui s'était installé dans le creux de ses reins, et vers une partie de son anatomie...

Le jour suivant, Roméo se réveilla extrêmement reposé. Il avait bien dormit. Il se souvint qu'il s'était fait attaqué, que Natsu s'était chargé de tuer tous les monstres, puis qu'il l'avait ramené, qu'on l'avait soigné, et qu'enfin il avait eu une fièvre. Après, il y avait tout de même un trou noir mais il ne chercha pas à savoir. En tentant de se relever, Roméo sentit un poids sur le côté droit du lit. Il détourna la tête, et vit Natsu endormit. Roméo fut bouleversé et à la fois attendri de voir Natsu positionné ainsi. Il s'était si bien occupé de lui. Roméo décida de remercier Natsu. Il sortit du lit, se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva la servante qui lui demanda pour son état, et qu'il remercia de s'en inquiéter. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait transporter lui-même le petit déjeuner, ce qu'elle lui passa la seconde d'après car tout était déjà prêt. Roméo la remercia et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il entra dans la pièce, posa le tout près du lit, puis se rapprocha doucement de Natsu. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, puis lui murmura d'une voie réconfortante.

_ Natsu-nii. Je t'ai ramené le petit déjeuner.

Natsu se réveilla en douceur grâce à la voie de Roméo. En voyant que celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux, Natsu ne put bizarrement s'empêcher de rougir.

_ Roméo fallait pas ! Tu es encore faible après ce qu'il s'est passé. S'inquiéta sincèrement Natsu.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Natsu-nii ! Je me sens parfaitement bien ! Le rassura Roméo.

_ Bon, bais tu vas mangé avec moi alors, faudrait pas que tu meurs de faim ! Sourit Natsu de façon protectrice.

Roméo hocha la tête avec joie. Natsu décida de lui donner quelque chose. Il piqua alors une fraise dans un bol et le tendit vers sa bouche. Ce geste qui n'était qu'anodin prit une tout autre tournure. Natsu venait d'enclencher quelques chose sans le savoir. Roméo se sentit soudainement émoustillé à la manière dont Natsu voulait le nourrir. Il ne pensa à rien et ouvrit la bouche. Natsu, tout d'un coup hypnotisé, rapprocha le fruit de sa bouche pour le lui faire croquer. C'est ce que fit Roméo, très doucement, faisant ainsi faire couler du jus sur le coin de sa bouche. Le jus descendit progressivement vers le cou de Roméo mais ne put continuer son chemin plus loin car Natsu la nettoya avec son doigt puis le lécha. Voir Natsu faire cela, excita Roméo au plus haut point. Il sentit sa peau fondre là où le doigt de Natsu l'avait touché. Les deux jeunes gens s'observèrent alors, une lueur de passion dans les yeux. Un désir les consumèrent peu à peu. La température de la pièce monta d'un cran. Mais brusquement, Natsu se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se leva en vitesse, rompant ainsi le charme.

_ J-je vais prendre ma douche p-pour qu'on puisse récupérer la récompense et qu'on parte ! Annonça Natsu avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bains, l'envie de manger ayant complètement disparu.

_ Natsu-nii... Murmura Roméo plein de désir.

Il était partit si subitement, coupant totalement Roméo dans son envie. Sur le coup, Roméo voulut faire une chose qu'il sentait qu'il finirait par regretter toute sa vie, mais l'envie sur l'instant était bien trop présente pour lui permettre de réfléchir correctement. Il rapprocha lentement sa main de son pantalon, où il frôla son membre remplit de désir. Il ne put contenir un gémissement qui lui remonta du plus profond des entrailles. Il se mit à frotter sa main contre le tissu de son pantalon, ce qui le rendit totalement fou. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger d'elle-même, le plaisir évoluant considérablement. De léger gémissement passait le portail de ses lèvres. Sa chose augmenta considérablement de volume. L'image de Natsu et du regard qu'il lui avait lancé quelques minutes plus tôt était incrusté au fer rouge dans son esprit. Roméo sentait qu'il pouvait exploser à tout moment, la pression dans son bas ventre était si forte, sa main augmenta sa cadence, ses hanches prenaient vie, il se sentait partir...

_ Roméo j'ai finis ! Dit Natsu en ouvrant la porte avec force.

Roméo hoqueta d'horreur. Il retira en vitesse sa main du haut de son pantalon et se leva en mettant une serviette au devant de ses attributs, cachant ainsi son érection imposante. Seigneur ! Roméo avait bien cru mourir. Il n'avait même pas entendu Natsu finir sa douche. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas combien de temps était passé depuis que Natsu avait pris son bain. Heureusement, Natsu ne remarqua rien d'anormal.

_ B-b-bien, j-je vais prendre ma d-douche ! Bégaya Roméo, toujours autant effrayé d'avoir faillit être pris en flagrant délit d'attouchement.

Il rentra en vitesse dans la salle de bains. Toute envie était définitivement partit. Il rentra dans la douche et alluma le jet d'eau glacial. Roméo avait retenu la leçon ; il ne referait plus jamais ça avant un bon million d'année.

Une fois sa douche finit, Roméo s'habilla et rejoint Natsu dans la chambre. Les mages finirent de ranger leurs affaires puis se dirigèrent vers le bureau de monsieur Akazuki. Ils toquèrent puis entrèrent dans la pièce.

_ Monsieur Akazuki, nous venons vous informer que nous allons enfin rentrer. Merci pour tout et désolé du dérangement que j'ai causé hier. Déclara Roméo.

_ Mais non ! Ce qui compte c'est que vous alliez bien ! Et puis vous avez quand même réussit la mission ! Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Félicita monsieur Akazuki tandis qu'il tendit la main vers son bureau et sortit une enveloppe.

_ Voilà, c'est votre récompense. Il y'a la somme exacte, ainsi qu'une petite prime pour la rapidité de la mission puis aussi, parce que je suis vraiment heureux que ma forêt redevienne paisible. Sourit sincèrement monsieur Akazuki.

_ C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part monsieur ! Remercièrent Natsu et Roméo.

_ Ce n'est vraiment rien ! Bien, j'espère que vous rentrerez bien. Ma servante va vous raccompagnez jusqu'à la porte. Déclara le maître des lieux en saluant les mages.

Après cela, la servante accompagna Natsu et Roméo jusqu'à la porte. Elle les salua, de même qu'ils le firent puis s'en allèrent. Nos deux jeunes mages allèrent jusqu'à la gare où ils achetèrent leurs tickets puis prirent le train. Le trajet fut plus court qu'au moment de l'allée. Moins de trois heures plus tard, le train entra en gare de Magnolia. Il n'y avait pas eu vraiment d'échange entre Roméo et Natsu depuis l'épisode du matin avec la fraise en raison d'un certain malaise présent dans l'air. Les mages de Fairy Tail sortirent du wagon et se saluèrent avant de prendre chacun la direction de leurs appartements. Sur le chemin, Roméo regagna sa maison en traînant des pieds. S'il avait su que tombait amoureux demandait énormément de résistance physique mais aussi morale... Puis surtout qu'il devrait apprendre à calmer ses ardeurs, qui commençait à prendre doucement possession de lui... C'était un tout plein de découverte pour lui. En arrivant chez lui, Roméo ne fit pas grande chose. Il se décida à faire une sieste, où durant celle-ci, un certain mage de feu ne cessait de hanter ses pensées.

Une semaine plus tard après la mission, la vie avait repris son cours normal. La guilde était toujours aussi bruyante, les gens ne cessaient de se battre pour des raisons stupides, le tableau des missions se remplissait et vidait sans soucis. Tout était parfait... Ou enfin presque. Roméo et Natsu ne s'était pas vraiment reparlé depuis leur retour de mission. Cela affectait Roméo énormément mais il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de le cacher. Quant à Natsu, même s'il paraissait tout à fait tranquille, en son intérieur, c'était le bazar. Quelque chose de bizarre s'était produit en lui, et cela depuis maintenant un bon bout de temps. Plus exactement, depuis son retour de l'île Tenrou. Et le fil conducteur de son état si étrange n'était autre que Roméo. Le jeune garçon n'arrêtait pas de s'infiltrer dans ses pensées. Il y'avait aussi cette envie constante que Natsu avait de vouloir être au côté de Roméo. Mais le pire était cette chaleur, différente de sa magie, que Natsu ressentait à chaque fois qu'il était au côté de Roméo. Elle l'enveloppait des pieds à la tête, et le mettait dans un état de détente mais aussi de gêne. De même, il y'avait les battements de son coeur qui augmentait de leur cadence en présence de Roméo et puis surtout, lorsqu'il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé une semaine plus, tôt, au moment du petit déjeuner avec Roméo... Ses joues ne pouvaient s'empêcher de prendre feu. Depuis leur retour, Natsu n'avait pas chercher à parler à Roméo, il essayait surtout de mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait. En voulant détourner le regard pour observer Roméo, Natsu vit qu'il était en compagnie de Wendy. Un pincement au coeur le prit en les voyant rigoler gaiement tout les deux. Roméo avait un sourire si attendrissant. Il aurait aimé être à la place de Wendy à cet instant. Mirajane qui nettoyait un verre depuis son comptoir, remarqua le regard féroce de Natsu sur Roméo et Wendy. La jeune mage souria et se rapprocha de lui.

_ Alors Natsu, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Mirajane.

Celui-ci, qui avait été trop concentré sur Roméo et Wendy n'avait même pas entendu arriver la jeune femme.

_ Hein, heu... Rien. Mentit Natsu.

_ Vraiment ? Pourtant depuis que Roméo et toi êtes rentré de mission, vous ne vous parlez pas beaucoup... Nargua légèrement Mirajane pour faire réagir Natsu et ce fut ce qu'il se passa. Il se figea un instant.

_ Tu sais que tu peux tout me raconter Natsu... Hasarda Mirajane.

_ Je... Je me sens bizarre en ce moment à cause de Roméo. J'ai souvent envie d'être avec lui et j'ai chaud à chaque fois que je le vois... C'est peut-être parce qu'il est un ami très important pour moi... Essaya d'expliquer Natsu.

A cela, Mirajane s'illumina. Il était désormais de son devoir d'expliquer à Natsu ce qu'il se passait.

_ Natsu ! Tu ne t'es jamais dis que peut-être Roméo compte pour toi, pas comme un simple ami, mais plutôt comme quelqu'un que tu aimes ? Lui fit remarquer Mirajane.

Pour Natsu, tout se stoppa. Tout prit soudainement sens. Son envie de le voir, de le protéger, de le toucher, de le sentir contre lui... Tout. Il aimait donc Roméo. Il était amoureux de Roméo. Cette pensée le fit virer écarlate. Un embarra profond le prit. Néanmoins, il n'y eut pas que cette sensation ; il ressentait une joie immense. Il chercha automatiquement, après cela, à regarder vers Roméo mais il le regretta très vite lorsqu'il vit la main de Wendy sur l'épaule de Roméo. Et celui-ci ne la repoussa pas. Natsu baissa la tête, ses cheveux lui cachèrent les yeux. Il se releva brutalement et avec tant de violence que sa chaise tomba avec fracas sur le sol. L'amertume et la jalousie prirent possession de lui tandis qu'il s'en allait sans un mot, de la guilde. Son départ avait fais bruit au alentour et Roméo s'avança vers Mirajane pour chercher une explication.

_ Mirajane, qu'est-ce qu'il a Natsu-nii ? S'inquiéta Roméo. A cette question, Mirajane fit l'ignorante.

_ Ah la ! Ah la ! J'en ai aucune idée ! Tu devrais peut-être le retrouver ! Il est sans doute partit chez lui ! Tu verras sans doute ce qu'il a ! Insinua Mirajane maligne et plein de finesse pour attiser la curiosité de Roméo.

Ce fut ce qu'il se produisit. Roméo sortit à son tour de la guilde, tandis que derrière lui, sans qu'il ne le sache, une jeune femme faisait un sourire démoniaque, en chantonnant une chanson, fière de son coup.

Roméo ne traîna pas sur le chemin et se trouva rapidement devant la maison de Natsu. Il toqua plusieurs fois mais ne voyant pas de réponse, il décida d'entrer. La maison n'était pas vraiment grande et plutôt en désordre. Il se dirigea vers le fond du salon, où un couloir mena vers une porte. Il l'ouvrit et vit assis dos à lui Natsu qui semblait regardait le sol.

_ Natsu-nii ! Heu... Ça va ? T-tu es partis plutôt rapidement de la guilde, donc j-je m'inquiétais... Essaya Roméo pour entamer une conversation.

Natsu se retourna pour regarder Roméo. Ses yeux étaient tels ceux d'un prédateur. Roméo prit peur et recula de quelques pas. Jamais il n'avait vu Natsu le regarder de cette manière.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! Tu étais avec Wendy si j'me trompe pas ! T'avais pas besoin de venir ici ! S'énerva Natsu.

Roméo était en état de choc. Qu'avais-t-il donc fais pour mettre Natsu en colère ?

_ Tu peux partir ! J'ai pas besoin de toi ! Va-t-en ! Repris-t-il toujours aussi férocement.

_ Natsu-nii ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves contre moi ? Je comprends pas ! Paniqua Roméo.

_ Tu comprends pas ? Tu comprends pas ! Et ce que Wendy et toi faisiez, tu comprends pas ? S'étrangla presque Natsu.

_ Natsu-nii ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je t'assure que je ne comprends pas ! Par pitié, explique-moi ! S'ému Roméo.

_ Je veux que tu sortes ! C'est pas compliqué, non ? Laisse-moi tranquille ! Tu peux aller retrouver ta Wendy ! J'aurai préféré ne plus jamais te revoir ! Hurla Natsu.

Plus rien. Roméo ne parla plus. Natsu s'arrêta de crier. Il observa soudainement avec angoisse Roméo et vu des larmes coulées sur son visage. Il fut choqué. C'était de sa faute. Il regretta ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait sortit ça. Tout était faux. Un concentré de mensonge. Il s'était juste sentit blessé en voyant Roméo avec Wendy et voilà que maintenant, il avait blessé Roméo. Il s'approcha doucement de celui-ci, plein de remords. Il tendit la main vers lui mais ne reçut en échange qu'un balayement violent de sa main.

_ J-je te comprends pas N-natsu-nii... J-je suis désolé que ma vue te sois insupportable... Je suis désolé d'avoir été heureux que tu reviennes... Je suis désolé... ! Roméo s'apprêta à s'en aller en courant mais il fut retenu par les bras puissants de Natsu qui l'encerclèrent.

_ Roméo ! Je suis désolé ! Je voulais pas te dire cela ! Je suis désolé ! J'étais en colère contre moi-même et je m'en suis pris à toi ! Pardonne-moi ! PARDONNE-MOI ! S'affola Natsu.

Natsu s'éloigna légèrement de Roméo et essuya ses larmes. Puis il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'observa droit dans les yeux. Bien qu'il se sentit honteux de penser cela, Natsu ne put s'empêcher de trouver craquant Roméo, le visage remplit de larme. Il passa son pouce sous le recoin des yeux de Roméo, bien qu'il n'y ait à présent plus de larmes. Doucement, son pouce passa sur les joues de Roméo puis s'arrêta sur sa bouche. Il fit à l'aide de son pouce, le contour de ses lèvres. Elles étaient si douce. Si tendre. Et là, tout remonta en Natsu. Ses sentiments firent violence en lui. Il cessa de penser et rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de Roméo, et l'embrassa. Roméo, au début extrêmement choqué, ne trouva pas la force de l'arrêter. Cependant, ses larmes recommencèrent à couler. Natsu s'éloigna en sentant cela.

_ Je t'ai encore fait pleurer... Commença Natsu, la culpabilité le rongeant.

Roméo releva les yeux vers lui, et le regarda, intrigué et surpris.

_ Je ne suis vraiment qu'un pauvre idiot ! En ce moment, je fais tout de travers, j'enchaîne les gaffes... J'aime pas te voir triste Roméo. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu pleures. J'espère sincèrement que tu me pardonneras les horreurs que je viens de te dire. Confia Natsu.

Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là dans ces confidences, il voulait aller plus loin, se libérer d'un poids et surtout, avouer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il chercha le meilleure moyen de dire tout cela, mais ne le trouva pas. Finalement, Natsu se décida à y aller du tac au tac. Il vira pivoine à cette réflexion.

_ Roméo... Je t'aime ! Ce que je suis en train de te dire peut te paraître stupide mais c'est la vérité. Je t'aime. Je m'en suis rendue compte. J'étais jaloux de te voir avec Wendy. Ton sourire étais si lumineux et ça m'énervais parce qu'il était adressé à elle et pas à moi. J'avais cru devenir fou lors de la mission, quand tu t'étais blessé. S'il devait t'arriver un malheur... Je te jure que je me tuerai et que je viendrai te rejoindre. J'avais eu si peur et puis j'avais tellement peur aussi que tu me déteste à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé il y'a une semaine en mission, avec le petit déjeuner... Si tu ne veux plus me voir ou si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, je comprendrais et je t'en voudrais pas... I-il me faudra juste du temps pour m'y f-faire...

A la fin, Natsu baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait soutenir le regard stupéfait de Roméo. Roméo crut que le monde venait de s'arrêter. Natsu venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Natsu l'aimait. Lui. Roméo. Il l'aimait. Et il n'était pas en plein rêve ! Des larmes de joie coulèrent de ses yeux. Il se jeta sur Natsu et l'encercla. Natsu fut très surpris et ne comprit pas. Il s'était attendu à ce que Roméo s'enfuit.

_ Natsu-nii ! NATSU-NII ! J-je suis si heureux ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime moi aussi ! Et ça depuis un bon moment ! J'avais si peur que tu te mettes avec quelqu'un d'autre et puis surtout que tu ne ressentes jamais la même chose que je ressens pour toi ! Je suis si heureux ! Si heureux ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Finit de confier Roméo en s'agrippant fortement à Natsu.

Natsu s'agrippa de même fortement à Roméo. Ils se tenaient tout deux très fort, comme s'ils avaient peur que l'autre s'envole. Natsu se décolla de Roméo puis prit son visage et l'embrassa cette fois passionnément. Roméo lui répondit de la même manière. Leurs lèvres à chacun si douces, se confondaient dans ce baiser ardent. Natsu sortit sa langue et la présenta à l'entrée des lèvres de Roméo, lui demandant ainsi le passage. C'est ce que fit Roméo. Il laissa ce membre étranger s'immiscer en lui. Une danse érotique débuta entre les deux langues. Le baiser devenait beaucoup plus torride. Natsu fit basculer avec lenteur Roméo sur le lit puis monta au dessus de lui, sans pour autant stopper le baiser. Il s'amusa de sa main, à caresser les abdominaux bien dessiné de Roméo. Natsu écarta ses lèvres de celle de Roméo et lui embrassa le cou tout en se délectant des petits sons érotiques qui sortaient de la bouche de son amant. Roméo adorait la sensation des lèvres de Natsu sur son cou. Cela lui procurait une chaleur dans le bas du ventre et surtout au niveau de ses attributs masculin : une douce torture agréablement terrible. Il mit ses mains sur le dos de Natsu, puis les descendit sur les fesses musclés de celui-ci. Un gémissement passa alors les lèvres de Natsu quand Roméo se mit à les lui caresser. Roméo sentit alors son pantalon se tendre. Un frisson parcourut tout le dos de Natsu. Natsu s'écarta et retira le haut de Roméo. Il mordilla par la suite, l'un de ses tétons. Roméo haleta. La sensation était exquise. Une symphonie de gémissement traversa ses lèvres quand Natsu se mit à lui sucer et lécher les tétons. Il transpira, son odeur masculine se faisant ainsi plus présente dans l'air. Ce qui fut un puissant aphrodisiaque pour Natsu qui se sentit encore plus émoustillé, et avide de descendre plus bas. Il retira son haut mais ne put retirer son bas car Roméo rapprocha ses lèvres du bas de son ventre et lui déboutonna lui même son pantalon. Il le fit descendre jusqu'à ses jambes puis le lui retira. Natsu en fit de même pour lui avec son pantalon. Les deux mages étaient maintenant en caleçon. Natsu fit défiler sa main sur le sous-vêtement de Roméo mais s'arrêta soudainement et observa Roméo dans le fond des yeux.

_ Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer ? Je ne pense pas que je pourrai m'arrêter après. Demanda sérieusement Natsu bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rosir légèrement.

Roméo fut touché de voir que Natsu se préoccupait de son état. Bien évidemment, il voulait continuer et aujourd'hui qu'il en avait la possibilité, il ne comptait pas s'arrêter.

_ Natsu-nii ! Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas... Intima Roméo à Natsu.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Il glissa sa main sous le caleçon de Roméo et en sortit son objet de désir. Il lui enleva son dernier vêtement et put admirer son membre à sa guise et sans gêne. De son doigt, il remonta toute la longueur de son engin et sentit son caleçon se tendre un peu plus, à la voie que Roméo prit :

_ Natsu-nii... Dit-il sensuellement.

Natsu n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il se baissa et donna un coup de langue sur le membre de Roméo. Celui-ci se cambra à se contacte mouillé étranger. C'était chaud et humide : de quoi faire perdre la tête. Natsu continua pendant quelques secondes à laper le sexe de Roméo, puis il se décida à le prendre en bouche. Roméo releva sa tête surpris de ce que venais de faire Natsu. Natsu ne s'arrêta pourtant pas et au contraire, se mit à le sucer lentement pour rendre la chose encore plus enivrante. Roméo ne sut plus ou donner de la tête. Il posa sa main sur les cheveux de Natsu, lui faisant comprendre sans même le dire, de continuer. Natsu s'appliqua précieusement à sa tâche, se rendant fou des cries de Roméo.

_ Aaanh... AAANH Natsu-niiiii ! Hmmmm ! Geint Roméo en sueur.

_ Hmmm Roméo ! Grogna Natsu. Roméo ne cessait de mouiller de plus en plus, l'excitant et lui rendant sa bosse dans le caleçon beaucoup trop douloureuse, pour pouvoir la supporter encore bien longtemps. Alors que Roméo sentit qu'il pouvait venir à tout moment, tout s'arrêta. Il grogna quelque peu et se releva pour observer Natsu et vit que celui-ci était en train de retirer son dernier vêtement, révélant ainsi son érection imposante. La vue du sexe de Natsu ne laissa pas Roméo indifférent ; son propre sexe vibra à la vue de celui de Natsu. Roméo voulut rapprocher sa main pour toucher ce membre qui ne le laissait pas de marbre, mais fut arrêter dans sa trajectoire par la main de Natsu. Il l'observa pour savoir pourquoi.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté ? Je veux moi aussi te toucher pour te donner du plaisir... Avoua Roméo légèrement embarrassé d'avoir dit cela à voix haute.

Natsu sourit à ce qu'il lui dit. Il releva complètement Roméo pour le mettre en position assisse puis il se rapprocha de lui, assez pour que leurs verges se touchent.

_ Roméo donne-moi ta main. Demanda Natsu.

Roméo lui tendit sa main. Natsu la prit alors et la posa sur les deux membres. Une fois que la main de Roméo tint les deux sexes, Natsu posa sa main sur celle de Roméo.

_ Comme ça, on se donnera du plaisir toi et moi ! S'excita Natsu, fière de son idée.

Roméo sourit. Natsu serra fort la main de Roméo, afin que leurs mouvements soient coordonnés. Ils débutèrent leurs mouvements de va-et-vient. Leurs mains coulissèrent rapidement étant donné que leurs membres étaient déjà bien trempés. Pendant que leurs mains s'activèrent, leurs bouches se rapprochèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent avec désir. L'air était chargé de phéromones. Des gémissements s'échappaient de la bouche de deux jeunes amants. Natsu et Roméo s'empoignèrent les cheveux avec possessivité et s'embrassèrent de plus en plus ardemment. Les mouvements de leurs mains étaient super rapide. Ils se rapprochaient du moment délibérateur.

_ HAAaan... Natsu-nii ! Pantela Roméo.

_ RRRrrr... R-roméo ! Putain... R... AaannNNNnhn... ! Souffla rauquement Natsu.

_ Natsu-nii ! NATSU-NII ! J'en peu plus ! Je te veux, au fond de moi ! S'enflamma Roméo.

Natsu qui se sentit s'électriser de même, stoppa tout, retourna Roméo et le coucha sur le ventre, en lui relevant le derrière. Perdant soudainement toute contenance, Natsu présenta un de ses doigts devant la bouche de Roméo pour qu'il le suce et le mouille afin que Natsu puisse préparer Roméo à la future pénétration. Il s'arrêta ensuite, et fit entrer un doigt dans son postérieure qui passa sans problème. Il s'amusa à le faire entrer et sortir, puis il mit un deuxième doigt qui fit pousser à Roméo cette fois-ci, un léger cri de douleur. Natsu mit ses doigts en ciseaux pour tenter d'agrandir l'ouverture afin d'éviter trop de douleur par la suite à Roméo. Quelques minutes passèrent et désormais, Roméo ne faisait plus que gémir. Natsu décida de voir s'il tiendrait aussi bien avec trois doigts : ce fut parfait et même encore plus. Roméo se déhanchait, bougeait ses reins et ses fesses en murmurant le nom de Natsu. Natsu cru mourir à la vue de Roméo qui devenait si obscène. Il décida qu'il était temps de passer au chose sérieuse. Natsu retourna Roméo pour qu'il soit le dos sur le lit. Il lui écarta les jambes en grand.

_ Roméo, j'y vais ! Tu me dis surtout si ça te fais mal. Prévint Natsu.

_ Aye Natsu-nii. Viens... Susurra voluptueusement Roméo dans une invitation sans équivoque.

Natsu n'attendit pas. Il se mit au dessus de Roméo, positionna ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, puis posta sa verge à l'entrée de l'orifice de Roméo. Tout en se regardant droit dans les yeux, Natsu entra finalement en Roméo. La sensation à ce moment fut l'extase. L'extase d'être en la personne qu'on aime. Le bonheur. L'euphorie. Natsu dû se retenir de ne pas jouir précipitamment. Pendant cette progression, il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se contenir. Une fois rentrée entièrement, il rouvrit les yeux, et vit Roméo qui le regardait, les yeux remplis d'amour.

_ C-ça va Roméo ? S'inquiéta tout de même Natsu de lui avoir fait mal.

_ Tout ne peux pas être plus parfait ! Sourit les yeux chargés d'émotion Roméo.

Natsu l'embrassa. Cette fois-ci, le baiser fut très doux, remplit d'amour. Natsu décida alors de bouger légèrement. Sur le coup, Roméo sursauta, toujours en pleine connaissance du membre étranger en lui. Natsu bougea plus vivement. Il faisait des va-et-vient pour le moment plutôt lent, le temps que Roméo soit parfaitement habitué. Il reçut finalement le feu vert pour accélérer lorsque Roméo croisa ses jambes autour de lui et qu'il se mit à gémir son nom. Natsu augmenta la cadence. La sueur s'échangeaient entre les deux mages, leurs odeurs s'imprimaient sur le corps de l'un et l'autre. Ils avaient si chaud. Néanmoins, cette chaleur était très agréable et surtout très érotique. Ils se sentaient vivre. Ils se tenaient la main ; une parfaite union des deux. Natsu varia la cadence. Roméo renversa la tête en arrière, en grognant.

_ N-natsu-nii ! Haaaaaaan... P-PLUS VITE ! HUmmmM... S'agita Roméo.

Natsu accéda directement à sa requête. Roméo le rendait fou. Le voir perdre ainsi la tête, avoir une expression de pure délectation, bouger ses hanches sans cesse et surtout, répéter son nom inlassablement... Rien qu'en observant son visage, il aurait pu partir au septième ciel. Les hanches de Natsu s'activèrent encore plus rapidement.

_ R-roméo ! T'es... HAAN... serreRRR... ArGHHHH... PUTAAIIIN... ! Mouva avec force Natsu.

Brusquement, Natsu heurta la prostate de Roméo. Celui-ci se cambra délicieusement avec force.

_ NATSU-NII ! Oh OUIII ! E-ENCORE ! Là...HAAAaaa ! Bouilla Roméo.

Natsu retoucha l'endroit magique, faisant virer Roméo vers un monde de plaisir. Ils allaient tout deux bientôt jouir. Leurs gestes devenaient rauques, moins précis. Ils étaient à bout de souffle, au summum de l'excitation sexuelle. Leurs gémissements n'étaient plus que des cries rauques. Soudainement, Roméo se cambra au maximum en criant de toute ses forces tandis que Natsu augmenta pour une toute dernière fois sa cadence.

_ ROMEOOOO !

_ NATSUUUU !

Natsu se répandit en Roméo dans une poussée qui lui ouvrir les portes du paradis de la jouissance. Roméo eut quant à lui, un orgasme phénoménal. Il se répandit sur son torse. Natsu se retira de Roméo et s'écroula sur son torse. Il roula ensuite sur le côté et s'installa au côté de son amant en n'ayant cependant, toujours pas lâcher la main de celui-ci, qu'il tenait depuis le début. Ils tentèrent de reprendre un souffle normal. Natsu sourit avec faiblesse en regardant vers Roméo.

_ A la fin, tu m'as appelé seulement " Natsu ". Rit faiblement mais avec tendresse Natsu.

Roméo vira rouge écarlate. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. A vrai dire, plus rien n'avait compté à part les sensations nouvelles découvertes avec Natsu. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, d'un baiser chaste et rapide avant de fermer les yeux, trop fatigué pour tenter de résister au marchand de sable. Durant leurs sommeils, aucun des deux ne lâchèrent la main de l'autre, avec un sourire, qui sans qu'il ne le sache, était pendu sur le bout de leurs lèvres...

Pendant ce moment à la guilde, une jeune mage au cheveux blonds regardait de tout les côtés à la recherche d'un de ses amies, mais elle ne le vit pas.

_ Je me demande où est passé Natsu... Et dire que je voulais lui proposer une mission... Se désola la jeune mage du nom de Lucy.

_ J'ai aucune idée d'où est-ce que cet idiot puisse être ! Commenta Grey.

Subitement, Lucy et Grey entendirent un rire derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent qu'il s'agissait de Mirajane.

_ Ah la ! Ah la ! Ça fait maintenant un moment... Ils doivent être bien occupés... Gloussa la barmaid.

Elle regarda entièrement la guilde, à la recherche d'un moindre truc.

_ Bien, ça c'est fait ! Faut maintenant trouver les prochains... Rigola Mirajane.

Lucy et Grey s'observèrent, tout deux ne comprenant pas l'excès de joie de leurs camarades. Ils décidèrent finalement de ne pas trop s'en préoccupé : après tout, il s'agissait de Mirajane. A coup-sûr, devait-elle prévoir un plan machiavélique... Et ce fut peu de le dire...

~~~...~~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~~...~~~

NB de l'auteur : Désolé pour les fautes ! Laissez si vous le voulez un commentaire et n'hésitez pas à lire mes autres One-Shot ! Sur tout cela, à bientôt, je sais pas quand exactement, ça dépendra de ma créativité puis surtout de mon temps par rapport au cours ~ -[ '3' ]-

Oneechan-no-baka ~~


End file.
